Unwritten
by charlie009d
Summary: When Robin is shot down he is saved by a man that calls himself the Doctor.


_I would like to address the fact that the arts are very under appreciated. Currently at my school the marching band, concert band, chorus, show choir, drama department, art classes, cheerleading, cross country and track and field is at risk of being cut because of stupid budgets. STAND UP FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN! Remember, they cannot take it. Get together and fight power is in numbers and without numbers you are just a small voice in a sea of a thousand faces._

_This story contains small amounts of Waltermis and Supermatian. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice and Doctor Who I would have the money to pay our school what is needed to keep what we love._

Wally glanced at the clock and groaned. It was seven o'clock and Robin had yet to turn up, he had spent most of his Saturday watching the snow on the TV screen with Conner. He and Robin were supposed to have a super mega awesome paint ball fight, but the younger boy had never turned up. He had tried to get Conner to play with him but the clone had huffed and turned his attention back on the TV screen. Artemis had gone to Star City to help the Green Arrow with whatever it was he was doing, M'gann was engrossed in her cooking and hardly acknowledged Wally, and Kaldur was reading Moby Dick for the umpteenth time, but he didn't care he was no fun to hang out with anyway.

Groaning he got up and stretched his stiff limbs, he felt like he had been sleeping on a piece of cardboard his whole life. M'gann gave him a brief smile then went back to stirring her runny cookie dough as he entered the kitchen and got the supplies necessary to make the ultimate sandwich. He layered pepperoni, ham, and turkey on two slices of Italian bread smothered in mayo, just as he was about to stuff the food in his mouth the zeta tubes announced the arrival of Batman. He really hoped that they had a mission because if something didn't happen soon he was bound to die of boredom. The Dark Knight stepped into the common room and all four teenagers' attention was immediately on him.

"I hope it's an easy mission," Wally said in a hopeful tone. "considering we are short a hacker and an archer."

"Robin is missing." Batman said bluntly.

Wally's sandwich dropped to the floor and he stared open mouthed at Batman. Had he heard him right? Robin, the Boy Wonder was missing? He quickly shut his mouth and processed the information, if Batman was just now telling them that Robin was missing then the man had already turned Gotham upside down looking for him. The information didn't register. Robin wouldn't have just gone and got himself kidnapped, or worse. He always thought logically and stuck to a pre-made plan.

Kaldur was the first to speak. "When did he go missing?"

"Some time between 6:30 and 7:15 AM yesterday morning." Batman said. "He left home, but never turned up at school."

"That was nearly thirty-six hours ago," Conner growled. "Why are we just hearing about this now?"

"Conner," M'gann hushed, unshed tears sparkled in her eyes. "That means he was taken in his civilian identity,"

Wally was still shocked that his best friend, his little brother had gone missing right under their noses. If he had been taken in his civilian identity then whoever had kidnapped him was most likely looking to get ransom from Bruce Wayne, being the only one who knew the true identity of Batman and Robin he kept his mouth shut about his theory.

"Any leads?" he asked.

Batman nodded. "His blood was found in an alley near Fourth Street," he faltered for a millisecond, Wally was the only one who caught the tremor in his voice. "there was a lot of it."

"So is this a mission to locate Robin?" Superboy asked looking between Batman and Kaldur for confirmation.

"Yes," Batman said his voice once again becoming hard. "Kid Flash, if possible avoid revealing our identities, but if it is necessary you may. Aqualad, for this mission and this mission only Kid Flash will act as leader."

They watched as the Dark Knight left as swiftly as he came without another word, his cape swishing behind him. Zipping into his individual room Wally changed into his uniform before the others even had a chance to blink. Aqualad and Superboy both had their uniforms on and it took M'gann only a second to shift into hers. Kid Flash was so preoccupied with making a plan he didn't have time to be jealous when Superboy wrapped his arm around Miss Martian's shoulders to comfort her. At that moment he wished that Artemis was there, for she knew the way around Gotham better than he did, but they would have to make due.

Thirty-six hours earlier 

Dick Grayson frantically shoved his Biology and Calculus books into his backpack and stuffed his homework into the side pockets. He had overslept and missed his bus, his stupid alarm clock had failed to go of for the third time that month. Bruce had already left for work with Alfred to chaffer him there, so he was pretty much screwed. Shouldering his backpack he made a race for his bedroom door, knocking over a model of a blue police box in the process. Cradling the small object in his hands like a newborn baby he gently placed it back onto his desk. He had made it himself from balsa wood and glue.

Earlier in the month he had been out on a run in the park, he had stopped at a water fountain for a drink when a strange swishing sound filled the air. At first he had thought nothing of it, but when a blue police box appeared seemingly out of nowhere he had nearly turned and ran the other direction. He approached the strange object, poking and probing at it he found it to very solid he even tried to open the double doors, but they would not budge. The swishing sound filled the air again and the blue box left as quickly as it came, only adding to Dick's curiosity.

Dick ran down Fourth Street ignoring the protests of the men and women he pushed past, the only thing that was on his mind was avoiding a tardy. He turned down an alley knowing that it would cut his arrival time to school in half. Shuddering and stopping dead in his tracks Dick looked around, something felt off, the air seemed thick with tension. He watched as three men emerged from the shadows each wearing a wicked grin that could easily rival the Joker's. The men wore dirty suits and each had slicked back hair that was concealed under a fedora hat, typical Gotham thugs. Slowly raising his hands Dick began to back away when one of the men suddenly jumped on him. His fall was cushioned only slightly by his backpack and he managed to kick the wiggling man on top of him in the shin. A surprised cry escaped the man's lips and he jumped up and looked dumbly at the other two men for support, the smallest rolled his eyes. Pulling a knife from his pocket Smalls pushed past the man and advanced towards Dick who had managed to get to his feet and pick up an empty beer bottle. Littering wasn't always a bad thing. He smashed it against the brick wall to his left and lunged at Smalls cutting him just below his right eye, the cut wasn't deep, but it sure did bleed.

"Boss!" Smalls cried backing away from Dick. "This kid is friggin' nuts!"

"He's Wayne's kid," Bossman growled. "he a valuable prize, Wayne'll pay the big bucks to get this brat back. So man up."

He threateningly held the broken bottle in front of him causing Smalls to move even farther away. Sighing dramatically Bossman decided to take matters into his own hands upholstering a gun from around his waist he pointed it at Dick and clicked off the safety with his finger hovering over the trigger. He told him to give up or he would shoot. Dick knew that they needed him alive in order to receive ransom so he allowed himself to become cocky, Bossman would have none of it.

The pain in his chest was so great that he didn't even hear the gun go off. The forced of the bullet passing through his body caused him to crumple to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Blood bubbled out of his chest like a volcano ready to erupt and he distantly heard the laughter of the men as they began to walk off. He pressed his hands to his chest and tried not to vomit as slick blood slipped through his fingers, he could hardly hold his arms up for they felt like Jello and lead weights at the same time. His chest burned and his back felt warm, his blood was pooling under him and ruining his school blazer. A gargled laugh escaped his lips and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, of all the things he could be thinking about as he lay dying in an empty alley he was worried about his Gotham-Academy uniform. The sky above him danced and the way it moved made him sick to his stomach.

"Help!" he rasped, but the sound of his voice was so faint that it hardly reached his own ears much less anyone else's.

The burning went away and was replaced with a dull numbness, he almost wished for the pain to return, he would much rather feel pain then nothing at all. Tears blurred his vision, he was not afraid to die, but he was afraid of leaving his loved ones behind. Bruce had already lost so much and losing his ward would just tear another hole that could not be filled in his heart. His figurative older brothers, Wally and Roy, would probably hunt down Smalls, Stupid, and Bossman and tear their insides out through their mouths. The hot salty tears spilled from his eyes at the thought of leaving his team and family behind, but alas deep in his heart he knew it was his time to go. Darkness crept into the corners of his vision and yet he fought it, he was waiting, for what he did not know.

Dick didn't hear the familiar swishing sound but he did feel the gentle hands grab him under his armpits and begin to drag him. The darkness took over his vision, but he was still conscious. It seemed the gentle hands were the only thing connecting him to the world of the living. He tried to speak but blood gurgled in his throat and he began to cough, jostling the wound on his chest, a scream of pure white hot pain tore through his throat and the hands gently wiped away the blood from his mouth. The hands lifted him and he knew that he was being taken into some thing, a car possibly. He honestly didn't care he just wanted the hands to take care of him, either save him or let him slip into blissful foreverness.

The hands set him down gently and in that moment he slipped away.

He always imagined the first thing he would see when he died would be either God or his parents, not a dome shaped copper roof with circular holes in it. He blinked furiously and noticed the dull ache in his chest, at that moment he knew he was not dead. There was no pain in Heaven. Lifting his head slightly he saw a control panel that was glowing blue due to the reflecting light from a giant blue cylinder that was connected to it.

A pair of Converse shoes appeared next to his head and he looked up to see a handsome man standing over him. The man was about 5'10 and he has a kind, but worn face, the kind of face that had seen unspeakable acts yet held fast. He had soft brown eyes that shown with worry and admirably great hair. He wore a navy blue pin striped suit with a trench coat draped over it. The man kneeled down next to Dick and placed a cool washcloth on his forehead, when he spoke Dick immediately took notice of his English accent.

"You gave me a good scare there, Grayson,"

"How do you know my name?" he managed to spit of before getting hit with a wave of dizziness.

"Well I know just about everything,"

"The bullet…?" he slurred.

"Luckily it passed right through you, I was able to use my nanites to heal you with no problem at all."

Dick wasn't sure if he had heard the man clearly so he ignored his response and continued to question him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, no pun intended, and before you ask, no it is not my villain or cover or any other name, legally if that's how you want to put it my name is the Doctor."

Dick lost his grip on reality and slipped into the darkness once again, when he awake his head was clearer and the pain in his chest was all but gone. Sitting up he found the man who called himself "The Doctor" leaning against the control panels tinkering with some sort of gadget. The first thing that passed through his mind was that he had indeed been kidnapped and was being held for ransom but the Doctor didn't make any move to stop him a he got up and began walking towards the double doors. Stopping dead in his tracks Dick noticed how familiar they looked and was overwhelmed with the memory of the blue box appearing before his eyes on his run in the park. He slowly turned and faced the Doctor who was smiling broadly at him.

"So you recognize the TARDIS I see,"

"The whosywhatsit?"

"The TARDIS." The Doctor clarified. "That stands for time and relative dimensions in space, T-A-R-D-I-S,"

"Well I-," Dick stammered.

"You saw it in the park while you were taking a health run." The Doctor said casually. "It appeared right in front of you when you stopped to take a drink."

"Smoke and mirrors," he huffed.

The Doctor smiled. "Go outside and see."

Dick pushed through the double doors and sucked in a sharp intake of breath, it was indeed the same blue box he had seen in the park. Running back inside and then back out he held his head, it was far bigger on the inside, it just wasn't possible. He felt like he was going to pass out again when he saw the blood staining the concrete, there was far too much, he shouldn't be alive. Through a haze he again ran into the TARDIS colliding with the Doctor who had been on his way out, he fell on his rump and didn't bother to get up.

"This is a disaster," He murmured. "heavy on the dis,"

"Because I know you are going to ask again I will explain again," said the Doctor. "I used my nanites to heal you, they repaired your wounded flesh and replaced the blood you lost,"

Dick shook his head. "W-what are you?"

"Much like your friend Clark Kent, my dear Robin, I am an alien."

"What'd you call me?"

"Robin." The Doctor said as if it were normal to reveal a superhero's identity. "and don't even try to deny it Richard John Grayson."

"I'm officially whelmed," he muttered. "so you're an alien? And this is your ship? Why are you here?"

"Well, you see, my ship itself is a living thing and sometimes she takes me where ever she feels fit. Apparently she wanted me to come here to save your life, after all you are important to this city, Robin."

"Time and relative dimensions in space," Dick mused, "you're a time traveler."

"Very good!"

"I don't believe in time travel," he said skeptically. "If time travel were discovered someone would have come from the future and told us,"

"Well I'm here," the Doctor said with a lopsided grin.

"Prove to me that time travel exists."

Dick watched as the Doctor moved to the control panel and began hitting various buttons and switches that seemed to have no purpose. He cringed slightly when the man took a sludge hammer to the panel and idly wondered what he was getting himself into. The swishing sound filled the room and he looked up to see it was coming from the blue tube that must have been the engine. The TARDIS swayed left and right causing bile to rise in his throat, just when he thought he was going to throw up it stopped and the Doctor gestured to the door.

"Go and have a look see,"

Miss Martian pressed his face into Superboy's shoulder, feeling comfort in the gentle embrace that he gave her. The scene that assaulted her eyes was too much for her fragile heart to bear. Dried blood was splattered on the ground in front of them it had turned brown from the thirty-six hours that it had been exposed to the elements. There was so much, M'gann didn't even want to think what that meant for her young friend.

Kid Flash leaned against the alley wall for support, no one had yet to cross the yellow police tape, as if by some unspoken agreement they all believed that if they were to cross it, it would make things overwhelmingly real. A chalk circle was drawn on the ground to mark where a broken bottle had been found, it was assumed that he had used it in self defense.

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket Kid Flash dialed Roy.

"Hello?"

"Spe- Red," Kid Flash said, quickly correcting himself. "It's Kid, we have a problem."

"I'm busy,"

"This is an emergency."

Red Arrow sighed. "Shoot,"

"Robin is missing," he explained. "I – I know this sounds terrible, but- but, Roy, I think he's gone."

"Don't say that." He snapped.

"There's so much blood…"

"Wally!" Roy exclaimed, bringing the speedster back into reality. "Shut up and get your act together. You are the last person I would expect to give up on Dick. He's a fighter. He's gonna make it, but only if you get your butt in gear, so stop mopping and get traught. I'll be behind you every step of the way."

"Thanks bro," Kid Flash sighed. "things must be pretty bad. Batman put me in charge."

"He couldn't have picked anyone better," said Roy. "I don't know anyone who knows Dick better than you, other than myself,"

"That means a lot to me bro," Wally said sincerely.

"What do you have so far?"

"Major blood loss, a broken bottle that he possibly defended himself with, no shell casing, but we have a bullet, it is believed that it passed through his chest due to the amount of blood. We think that there was more than one assailant, there is a blood trail, but it only goes about five feet then just stops. There is a shop near the crime scene and we talked to the employee on duty at the time of the shooting and she recalls a single gun shot, but she admitted that she was too afraid to come out and investigate," Kid Flash said in one breath.

"Sounds bad," Red Arrow said. "I'll be there soon, stay traught."

"You too bro," Wally said smiling at Robin's term. "You too,"

Dick hesitantly pushed open the double doors of the TARDIS and was surprised to find they were in an empty hallway of the Watchtower. Unsurely glancing back at the Doctor he stepped out. He was about to make a snide remark about only moving through space not time when the Doctor urged him to move forward. He slowly walked down the hallway and pushed open a door he knew led to the main room.

Wally West lay sprawled on a couch quietly talking to Artemis who was telling him about the latest mission she and Green Arrow had gone on. Red Arrow was helping Superman at the computer with some kind of work. Black Canary and Green Arrow were lounging on a couch, not talking, just merely being close to each other. Dick was mildly surprised that Ollie and Roy weren't fighting. Superboy stared at a blank TV screen as always with M'gann at his side. They had all aged a considerable amount.

Wally sprinted across the room in a blur when he saw Dick standing in the doorway, he found himself being yanked into a rough hug and when Wally finally let go he was surprised to see tears running down the speedsters face. Every hero in the room gathered in a circle around him and began shooting questions at him so fast he couldn't understand them all.

"Where have you-?"

"What happened-?"

"How are you-?"

"Stop!" an accented voice bellowed. "Give the boy some room to breathe."

Roy turned to the Doctor. "And who might you be?" he snarled.

"Relax, Red," Dick said calmly. "this is the Doctor, he saved my life."

"Someone best explain to him what's happened," said the Doctor.

No one was sure what to make out of the Doctor figure, if what Dick said was true then they owed him big time. He had brought their bird back to them. Superman walked off without saying anything and the only person to really notice him go was Dick. Wally stepped forward and placed his hands on his little brother's shoulders. Dick's blue eyes gazed at him and the older boy broke down in fresh sobs and held him close to his chest.

"It's been three years," Wally cried. "three years ago you were shot in an alley, we looked for you, all of us, we looked everywhere for you, but eventually we had to face the facts,"

"We thought you were dead." Roy said bluntly, trying not to break down himself.

"No," Dick said in disbelief. "I was only shot less than forty-five minutes ago,"

"Do you believe in time travel now?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes," Dick said fighting back tears.

Black Canary ran her fingers through Dick's hair as he cried. Normally he wouldn't have cried in public, but after finding out he was supposedly dead he couldn't help it. M'gann gently held his hand and whispered soothing words to him, but the two women were pushed off of him when Roy and Wally decided that it was time to have a brotherly hug. After a few minutes the sobs died down and Dick turned to the Doctor.

"Take me back," he begged.

"Just wait a moment," the Doctor said kindly. "There's something I want you to see,"

As if they had heard them talking Superman walked in with Bruce Wayne close at his heels. Bruce wore and old t-shirt and dirty jeans, he wasn't fat, but he had let himself go. His black hair was a mess and his eyes were blood shot from many sleepless. Stubble poked out of his chin, he was in desperate need of a good shaving. Dick could clearly smell alcohol on him and couldn't help but turn his nose away in disgust.

When Bruce saw Dick hope flashed in his blue eyes, but it was quickly replaced by anger. Were the others playing some kind of cruel trick or was his son truly standing in front of him after many years of being presumed dead? He stumbled forward and hesitantly placed a hand on Dick's chest. For the first time he noticed the still wet blood that soaked through his Gotham- Academy uniform. A sob escaped his lips and he enveloped the small boy in a giant hug. Dick pressed his face into his adoptive father's chest allowing fresh tears to soak his shirt. Bruce pulled back to take a look at his son.

"I'm so sorry," He sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Dick replied. "I was the one who got myself shot, besides, I'm ok now, the Doctor fixed me."

"You haven't aged a day," said Bruce. "you look just the same as the last time I saw you."

"What happened to you Bruce?"

"I- I quit being Batman after you were presumed dead," he said looking away, ashamed. "Gotham went to the dogs, no one civilized lives there anymore. It's just an empty city run by crime lords now,"

"I can change this," Dick said suddenly, turning to the Doctor he said: "It's like Back to the Future, the future isn't set in stone, I can stop all of this from happening if you just take me back and let me show everyone that I'm alive."

"Dick…" Bruce said in an unsure tone.

"Bruce I can stop this before it happens,"

He nodded solemnly. "Good luck. And Dick?"

"Yes?'

"Stay traught."

"Will do,"

Turning quickly on his heel Dick grabbed the Doctor's hand and the two ran out of the main room and into the hallway that concealed the TARDIS, the pair ran in the ship and Dick watched as the Doctor began to operate the thing. He still wasn't sure if any of the buttons had a purpose but he trusted that the Doctor knew what he was doing. Sadness shone in the Doctor's chocolate brown eyes when he looked at Dick.

"I cannot guarantee that we will end up at the exact same time that we left,"

He nodded. "As long as we let them know I'm alive before it's too late,"

Wally had his arm around Artemis's shoulders, she had been beating herself up for not being there to help with processing the crime scene, as if she could have done something. It had been nearly two weeks since Robin had gone missing, their hope was quickly dying. The whole team plus a couple of Justice League members were in Mount Justice. Happy Harbor had become a less happy place since Robin's laughter no longer rang out. They all missed his childish joked and the way he constantly messed with the English language, but most of all they just missed his presence in general.

Batman stood in front of the main computer going over the case information for the millionth time, he had it practically memorized. He could see hope dying out like a flame that had been introduced to water. But he refused to give up his son was out there somewhere and he was not going to let him down.

A swishing sound filled the room and everyone's heads snapped up to see a blue police box materialize seemingly out of nowhere. Roy knocked an arrow and had it pointed at the door of the blue box in seconds. Slowly the door creaked open and a small raven haired boy stepped out followed by a brown haired man. Only three people in the room truly knew who the boy was.

"You're alive!" Wally cried springing to his feet and rushing to Dick to give him a hug.

"All because of the Doctor," Dick said.

"That blood is fresh," Roy observed.

He smiled sheepishly. "You'll never believe that I was only shot an hour ago."

Dick went into a detailed explanation about everything that had happened to. They all accepted that the Doctor was a time traveling alien without much persuasion, after all Dick was living proof that the man was a miracle worker. Slowly the Doctor began to back into the TARDIS he felt like he was intruding on a personal moment that should only be shared among family members. He was about to shut the door and be on his way when Dick threw out his hand and stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I dunno," He admitted. "Where ever I'm needed, I am the protector of the galaxy after all,"

"So you're just leaving?"

"Would you like to come with me?"

Dick was startled by his question. "What?"

"I normally travel with a companion," said the Doctor. "Currently I am companionless, preferably I travel with females, but I can make an exception for you, after all we've been though a lot together. I can take you to see other planets, to fight in wars from the past and the future, you can see planets that you never knew existed, there's whole other worlds out there that are just waiting to be explored. So what do you say? Are you coming?"

Dick glanced at Batman. "That sounds great, and I'd love to come, but…"

"But…?" the Doctor echoed.

"I have my work cut out for me here. I have a family that loves me and a future that needs to be planned, as of now it is unwritten. Those adventures sound great, but I think they would stop my heart for sure, and I'm sure that once I got a taste of what is out there I wouldn't be able to come back and live a normal life again, well as normal as my life can be. Thank you, Doctor, for all you have done for me. I feel blessed to have made your acquaintance,"

With a curt nod the Doctor climbed inside his TARDIS, but again he was stopped. M'gann stood outside the door and gazed at him curiously. A million questions shone in her eyes, but she knew she would have only enough time for one.

"Robin called you the Doctor," She said.

"Yes." He replied.

"Doctor Who?"

"Well now, that's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

_Thank you for reading, I'm sorry if this isn't all it's lived up to be, I spent hours working on this. Last night I spent the night at my Typing Monkey's house and tonight I am staying up all night writing this and when I am tired I get really paranoid I apologize if that shows in my writing but seriously every little creak is freaking me our right now. _

_Please review it would make me very happy and it could possibly make the weird things that dwell in my mind go away. _


End file.
